


Hot Chocolate

by etmuse



Series: redismycolour [10]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etmuse/pseuds/etmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto visit a hot chocolate café.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 10 of the 'redismycolour' challenge on livejournal.

"Come on, Jack, just _choose_ one." Ianto was getting impatient. Cold, thirsty and impatient.

"But what if I pick one and then see one better?" Jack whined, turning pleading eyes on his frustrated lover. Ianto smiled apologetically at the girl behind the counter.

The chance of a weekend away in the mountains had sounded glorious when the team had presented them with the offer at Christmas. And after a morning wandering in the snow, the hot chocolate shop had looked wonderful.

Having made his own choice (from, admittedly, a list of over 50) fifteen minutes ago, he was more than ready to find out if the smooth hot drinks tasted as good as they sounded.

Actually, at this point, he didn't much care how good it tasted as long as it was _hot_.

"Jack, you're holding a whole queue up here, just make a decision." He held firm against Jack's pout. "If you change your mind later you'll just have to _deal with it_."

"But…"

Ianto sighed. "You know what, I'm just going to decide _for_ you, or we'll be here all day."

"He'll have a dark chocolate and mocha with whipped cream." He told the girl. " _And like it_."


End file.
